Quotes
by RoAr.LiKe.A.lIoN
Summary: A collection of Quotes, that will have you laughing, crying, and nodding your head in agreement. I dont own the Outsiders


Not all scars show, not all wounds heal

Sometimes you can't always see

The pain someone feels

Look behind the mascara  
the shiny lipstick  
look a little deeper  
maybe you will see  
that this girl you are looking at  
Isn't really me

Feelings I used to have aren't there  
And for the first time in a long time  
I really just don't care

I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiled  
even when her heart was broken and the one who could always  
brighten up your day even if she couldn't brighten her own…

If you look inside a girl's heart  
You'd see how much she really criesYou'd find hidden secrets, best friends, and lies  
But what you'll see the most  
Is how hard it is to stay strong  
When nothing's right, and everything is wrong

_Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow - we must fail in order to know.   
Sometimes our vision clears only after our eyes are washed away with tears._

_**Sometimes when I say, "Oh, I'm fine" I want someone **  
**to look me in the eyes & say "tell the truth"**_

When someone really loves you, they will never hurt you.

And if they do, you can see it in their eyes that it _hurts_ them too...

If you don't know, then ask me. If you don't agree, then argue with me  
If you don't like, then say it to me. But don't keep silent and judge me.

You haven't felt pain until you can't feel it anymore.

_**Beautiful Girl **_with ___pretty eyes,_A hidden world of ___hurt _and ___lies._  
She sits up in her bed and cries. It's hard for her to realize...  
_**Love isn't all '**_weak in the knees_**' and '**_butterflies

_You can't hurt someone unless you really mean something to them_

When the last **teardrop** falls  
**I **will **stand** tall  
And hold onto the **memories**  
Of how **you used to be**

Sometimes you **have to** smile, **pretend** every things Ok  
**Hold back **the tears, and just **walk... away...**

Barriers don't **keep others out.** They fence you** in.**

_When someone you love **abandons **you, it **doesn't **hurt just because  
they've **changed**, or **lied**, or went back on their **promises,**  
but because **you know **what they **really** are and what a **beautiful person**  
they can be. And when they **take that away** from you and  
**won't let you see **that beautiful person again,  
well nothing **hurts more** than having someone just **decide**  
to take your **entire world away **without consulting **you **first._

There's a smile on my face  
but I **don't know why** its there  
I put it on to **satisfy **all the people that don't even **care**

Have you ever **wondered **what is **worse**...?  
Saying something you **wish you didn't** or  
**not **saying something you **wish you had**?

No _smile_ is more **beautiful** than the one that **struggles** through _tears._..

Have you ever **noticed** that the worst way to _miss someone_ is  
when they are **right besides** you and yet you cannot have them.

_Someday _you will be sorry, _Someday_ when you're free  
**Memories** will remind you, that we were** meant** to be

How come you have **enough time **to go out and make other **people fall in love with you,**  
but you don't have _enough time _to pay attention to _the one who already does?_

My heart still **aches** in sadness and secret **tears **still flow.  
What it **meant **to lose you, **no one** will ever know.

I have **trouble** accepting the fact that **you're** gone, so I **wont...**

It'll be like we went for awhile **without **seeing each other.  
But I can see _why _God would want you **closer** to him,  
cause you truly were an _angel _on Earth.

God saw you were getting **tired**, and a cure was **not **meant to be  
So he put his arms **around **you, and whispered come with _me_  
With **tearful** eyes we watched you, as we saw you **pass **away  
Although we _love_ you _deeply_, we could not make you **stay**  
Your **golden heart** stopped beating, **hard working** hands at rest  
God broke our hearts to **prove** to us... He _only_ takes the **best**

Tears are the words my heart uses  
to explain that even my fake  
smiles can't cover up my pain  
and even though you're gone  
baby we'll never be apart  
because no matter what the distance   
you'll forever be in my heart

For now we'll say goodbye.  
We know it's not the last time,  
I've lost the best part of my day.  
This is the last thing I, I will remember.  
It's better where you're going anyway

If tears could build a stairway  
I would walk right up to Heaven  
and bring you home.

I'm glad we had the times together just to laugh and sing a song,  
seems like we just got started and then before you know it...  
the times we had together were gone.

IT'S THE PRICE WE GOTTA PAYAND ALL THE GAMES WE GOTTA PLAY  
MAKES ME WONDER IF IT'S WORTH IT TO CARRY ON  
'CAUSE IT'S A GAME WE GOTTA LOSE,  
THOUGH IT'S A LIFE WE GOTTA CHOOSE  
AND THE PRICE IS OUR OWN LIFE UNTIL IT'S DONE. (yes this is Price By: Twisted Sister)

* * *

End of Sad Poems! On to happy ones:)

They say such nice things about people at their funerals that it  
makes me sad that I'm going to miss mine by just a few days...

Success in life is being truly missed and remembered long after you are gone.

_**The bitterest tears shed over graves are for  
words left unsaid and deeds left undone.**_ ( Ok so maybe i lied...LOL)_**  
**_

_If man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live._

Death is not extinguishing the light;  
it is putting out the lamp because dawn has come.

While we are mourning the loss of our friend,  
others are rejoicing to meet him behind the veil.

Death is well understood, it's life that isn't.

If there's just one piece of advice I can give you,  
it's this -- when there's something you really want,  
fight for it, don't give up no matter how hopeless it seems.  
And when you've lost hope, ask yourself , if 10 years from now,  
you're going to wish you gave it one more shot.  
Because the best things in life... they don't come free.

_Anything you do can get you killed, including nothing._

Don't tell your problems to people:  
80 don't care  
20 are glad you have them

Some things happen and we don't understand why  
Some things happen and we can't help but cry  
But when you feel you can't put up with it any longer  
Just hold on...  
Because believe me...  
What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger

If your ship doesn't come in, swim out to it.

When you're all fucked up, piss faced drunk and throwing up,  
Like a true friend, I'll be right behind you filling your cup!

_I don't like jail very much; it has the wrong kind of bars…_

The worse you are at thinking  
The better you are at drinking

Actually it only takes me one drink to get drunk.  
The trouble is I can't remember if it's the thirteenth or fourteenth

_24 hours in a day  
24 cans in a case  
Coincidence..._

Good friends will be there to take your drink away  
from you when they think you've had enough...  
Best friends will look at you stumbling all over theplace and say "bitch drink the rest of that...!  
you know we don't waste that shit!"

Livin' it up and always causing trouble  
Our nights don't end till we seeing double

Alcohol isn't the answer, But it sure as hell makes you forget the question!!

I distrust camels, and anyone else who can go for a week without a drink

**Don't for one single moment think you know me**  
**just because you know my name**

Sometimes, no matter how much faith we have, we lose people.  
But you never forget them, and sometimes, it's those memories  
that give us the strength to go on

Bitchy? I may be slightly, only because...  
I don't know how to say "Fuck You" politely...

I'd rather be a _Bitch_ than a _dirty hoe_  
so what if I'm known for what I do  
rather than who I screw  
As far as I'm concerned  
That makes me better than you

REMINDER: hating me won't make you pretty!

Don't flatter yourself... I was looking at your friend!

When I walk by you asking your boy,  
is she prettier then me?!  
and I got him saying, "uhmmm...  
well -- Honestly??"

_**First a Fire, Then a Flame; I'm a Chick No Man Can Tame**_

Roes smell good yet they die, I will be truthful until you lie

I'm Sweet as heaven, I'm hot as hell  
I'm the finest girl, as you can tell

Basically don't stress me. You can't Impress me.  
I'm not a tease. I'm just a reminder of what u can't please!

Sarcasm keeps you from telling people what you really think of them

What's better? A lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear?

I'm Loved by some, Hated by many, Envied by most, Yet wanted by plenty.

_I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress,  
and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink,  
but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct,  
will pursue their principles unto death_

_Happiness doesn't mean that everything is perfect,  
it just means that you have decided to look past the imperfections._

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. _

Take things as they come... Don't live in the future or the past...  
Just remember what you learned from it...

Fear is temporary, Regret is forever

**There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged  
to see the ways in which you yourself have altered**

Many a great man or woman has failed  
because they had their wishbone  
where their backbone should've been.

You have not lived a perfect day, unless you have done something  
for someone else who will never be able to repay you

Never let go of anything you can't go a day without thinking about..._  
_

_  
_Don't gain the world and lose your soul  
Wisdom is better than silver and gold_  
_

Never sell for money what you can't buy back with money._  
_

It's not where you came from  
it's where you're going  
It's not what's on you  
but what's in you  
it's not what you're driving  
it's what drives you that's important_  
_

The best advice I can give is to ignore advice.  
Life is too short to be distracted by the opinions of others._  
_

Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't.

It takes a strong person to say 'no' to someone they love, but an even stronger one to say 'yes'.

Some people believe that holding on and hanging in there  
are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes  
much more strength to know when to let go -- and then do it._  
_

The only thing to do with good advice is pass it on.  
It is never any use to oneself._  
_

Advice is probably the only free thing which people won't take.

If it's free, it's advice; if you pay for it, it's counseling;  
if you can use either one, it's a miracle. _  
_

Do not go where the path may lead.  
Instead go where there is no path and leave a trail.

It's ok to kiss a fool.  
It's ok to let a fool kiss you.  
But never let a kiss fool you.

It's ok to care about what you look like,  
but obsessing over it can make little flaws seem huge

The early bird gets the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese

Don't look down on anyone unless your helping them up

I've learned that life is like hour glass sand.  
Sooner or later, everything hits rock bottom,  
but all you have to do is be patient and wait  
for something to turn everything around.

Experience is the worst teacher  
it gives the test before presenting the lesson

If you're waiting for tomorrow, why not do it today?  
For if tomorrow never comes, you'll surely regret this day.

Never give up if u still want to try  
Never wipe your tears if u still want to cry  
Never settle for the answer if u still want to know  
Never say u don't like him if u can't let him go

Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect.  
It's means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections.

When you judge others you don't define them you define yourself

Don't waste your time on a guy who won't waste his time on you

If you don't stand for Something, You will fall for everything

You can make more friends in two months by becoming  
interested in people than you can in two years by  
trying to get people interested in you

Be more concerned about your character then your  
reputation because your character is who you are  
and your reputation is what others think of you.

Never settle for the one you can live with  
wait for the one you can't live without

Never frown, even when you're sad because you  
never know who's falling in love with your smile

My interest is in the future because I am  
going to spend the rest of my life there.

Education is what you get from reading the fine print.  
Experience is what you get from not reading it.

Kind words can be short and easy to speak,  
but their echoes are truly endless

If you don't **keep walking** you will **never get** where you're going.

Everything is okay in the end, if its **not **okay then its **not **the** end**

**Never be afraid to try something new. Remember,  
amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic** _  
_

Keep your **words sweet**, you may just have to **eat them later.**_  
_

The world is full of willing people, some willing  
to work, the others willing to let them.


End file.
